


Tree

by SamuelJames



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: A St. Patrick's Day for Conor and Ned
Relationships: Conor Masters/Ned Roche
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Word





	Tree

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Tree_   
>  _**Pairing:** Conor Masters/Ned Roche_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13 just for one swearword_   
>  _**Summary:** A St. Patrick's Day for Conor and Ned._   
>  _**Notes:** Ned's mum's death is briefly mentioned. This is part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from [this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Conor pulls Ned out of the way of a kid on a scooter so she doesn't bash his ankle.

"My hero," Ned says with a smile as the little girl carries on past them. It's surprisingly warm today and they've passed more than a few parents out with their kids, groups of people having cans and dog walkers occasionally stopping to clean up after their dogs. They get as far as the tennis courts, the ones that haven't had nets for years, and there's someone playing music on tinny sounding speakers. There's about ten or so singing loudly off key to U2.

"Spot of patriotism there given the day that's in it," says Conor.

"Yeah, although where was all this nice Paddy's Day weather when I was getting frozen in parades or rained on?"

"You were in the parade?"

"Yeah, local one a few times with cubs and then scouts before mum died. I'm sure I would have ended up thinking I was far too cool for scouts but I didn't want to go back after and Dad didn't make me."

"I did a couple with my primary school. We had a float with the St. Patrick story. I got to be a tree, had a strop with mum because there was a zip on my costume. Some kids were snakes, had to lie on the back of this truck. I was also a recycling logo the year we did an environmental one. We all ended up with these kinda clear rain poncho things and my hands were numb because it'd been lashing since the start of the route. One kid on our float was supposed to throw out lollies but hid about twenty for himself and got banned from yard for a week."

They pass a group of hurlers and two joggers before making it out the other end of the park. Once they're back home, Ned puts on the TV for background noise while they start working on dinner.

"I'm glad I took tomorrow and Friday off."

"Don't rub it in, Ned. I wish I'd asked before some of the others had that idea. I'll try not to wake you in the morning."

Once they have everything in the oven, Conor pulls up Netflix and clicks on Real Detective. He puts his arm around Ned who moves a little closer. This time last year he ended up meeting up with lots of the rugby lads from school like some sort of mini reunion. Ned had been a good sport about it, lasting two whole hours before texting Conor from across the table that Weasel was still a wanker who loved the sound of his own voice. He'd been hungover the next morning and had spent his morning at work on auto-pilot waiting for his stomach to get off washing machine mode. This is much better, a whole day with his boyfriend.

When Ned gets up to check on their food Conor pauses the episode and follows him through to the kitchen.

"Aww, afraid you might miss me?"

Conor shrugs. "I would, Ned. Don't care how sappy that is."

Ned holds up his finger and then pulls the oven tray out so he can turn it around. Once he pushes the door closed and drops the oven gloves on the worktop, he takes a few steps towards Conor and grabs Conor's belt to pull him in close. Conor ducks his head a little to kiss Ned and he has one of those how did I get so lucky moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the longest because finishing stuff lately is hard given *gestures at state of the world*. I didn't get to doing the Mother's Day one I wanted to do for these two so they're getting today instead, weirdly warm weather and all.


End file.
